


Stars

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: - What are you doing here?- I just want to take one last look at the stars ...
Kudos: 2





	Stars

It was the same working day as hundreds of others before. Until we started to notice how our friends began to disappear, one by one. Everyone spoke to each other, but the yellow one was different from everyone else. He was the smartest and knew that among us there were two limiters, so he easily recognized one of them. There are only four of us left. I know that yellow will save us, so I'll just fix the react-  
Oh no…  
I recognize this sound ...  
\- What happened?  
\- Black killed Yellow!  
\- What?!  
\- Oh ...  
\- Oh, you are so stupid, Black! Didn't even wait for me to leave!  
\- What are you talking about, Red ?! You ran up to us and killed Yellow! You knew he was close to solving!  
\- Blue!  
\- Y-yes?  
\- You know what to do. - Said in unison Black and Red, not looking away from each other.  
\- B-but ... Damn ... Who should I vote for?  
\- Black!  
\- Red!  
\- No, it's Black! He's a killer! Yellow knew it!  
\- Don't be a fool, vote for Red!

There were only 20 seconds left...

\- Come on, we are so close to victory!  
\- Don't let the killer win!

10 Seconds…

\- I believe in you, Blue! Vote for Red!  
\- Quickly, we need to throw Black overboard!  
\- I…

5 second…

\- I don't know! - My scream echoed throughout the ship. I cannot do this. Common sense says that we need to throw someone out, but I've never had any luck with this ... My voice was decisive in the fate of purple. I was with him all day, but I was forced to do it. I can't believe I did this to him. After all, he was not an impostor. We cannot win. I gave a vote for myself, so everyone had an equal number of votes. The voting is over. There are three of us left. I knew perfectly well how it would end. We don't stand a chance.

So why waste precious time on pointless panic?

I walked slowly to the cannon and looked out the window. The stars are especially beautiful today. How many are there? Thousands? Billions? And none of them know about the horror that is happening here. I did not listen to the annoying sound of the alarm, I did not listen to this endless running around ... I just stared at the stars, not thinking about anything ... I heard even, unhurried steps.  
\- Blue?  
\- Yes?  
\- What are you doing here?  
“I just want to take one last look at the stars.

Someone else came up.

And then something cracked.

...

Neither Blue nor Yellow knew who was the impostor. And he won. And only the stars silently watched the empty ship rushing towards the unknown with their empty eyes.


End file.
